Смертельная битва: Перерождение
США |Язык = Английский |Дата выхода = 8 июня 2010 года |Сиквел = ---- |IMDb = 1672087 }} Смертельная битва: Перерождение ( ) — короткометражный боевик 2010 года, снятый Кевином Танчароеном с помощью Лорнелла Стовалла, поставившего хореографию боёв как для этого фильма, так и для предыдущего фильма «Неоспоримый 3». Основанная на серии файтингов Mortal Kombat короткометражка «на самом деле была сделана режиссером для продажи Warner Bros. его видения нового фильма Смертельная битва.»What is Mortal Kombat: Rebirth? Сюжет Фильм раскрывает альтернативный вариант вселенной Mortal Kombat. Персонажи игры представлены со значительными отклонениями от оригинала, с уклоном в реализм. Отсутствует упоминание о Внешнем Мире, а также о всех прочих сверхъестественных элементах, несмотря на то, что турнир сам по себе остался основной составляющей сюжета и в этом фильме. Сам Танчароен отметил, что он не постеснялся полностью отойти от сверхъестественных элементов, причем они должны быть «сделаны со вкусом.» Сюжет фильма строится на том, что капитан полиции Дикон-Сити ( ) Джексон Бриггз рассказывает наёмному убийце Ханзо Хасаши о преступниках Рептилии и Бараке; последний из которых недавно убил в драке бывшего актёра Джонни Кейджа. Джексон полагает, что они оба работают на человека по имени Шанг Цунг. Он просит Ханзо убить их во время таинственного турнира, которым руководит Цунг. Когда он предлагает ему свободу в обмен на выполнение подобного задания, Ханзо признается, что он добровольно позволял себя удерживать, поскольку мог освободиться в любую минуту. Входит Соня Блейд, которая приносит папку и рассказывает Ханзо, что его враг Саб-Зиро жив и, что человека, которого Ханзо убил, был его старшим братом. Ханзо понимает, что его участие в турнире подразумевает убийство Рептилии, Бараки и Шанг Цунга, чтобы получить возможность встретиться с Саб-Зиро. Поскольку настоящий Саб-Зиро будет присутствовать на турнире, то и Ханзо принимает решение участвовать в нём. Перед уходом Ханзо просит теперь называть его Скорпионом. В ролях * Майкл Джей Уайт в роли Джексона Бриггза — капитана полицейского департамента Дикон-Сити. В начале фильма показывают дверь его офиса, на которой последние две буквы его имени почти стёрты, из-за чего имя читается как «Джакс». IGN связалась с представителем Майкла Джея Уайта и спросила его о видео, в ответ на что, тот заявил, что Уайт считает, что эта съёмка была рекламной составляющей игры Mortal Kombat (2011).Best. Mortal Kombat Movie. Ever? Он также отметил, что недавние довольно смелые перезапуски фильмов о Человеке-пауке и Бэтмене были весьма успешными и поэтому ожидает, что аналогичный успех ждет и «Смертельную битву».'Mortal Kombat: Rebirth' Star Michael Jai White in an Exclusive Interview * Джери Райан в роли Сони Блейд — напарницы Джексона Бриггза. Райан заявила, что участвовала в фильме лишь по просьбе друзей.Mortal Kombat Trailer is Director’s Pitch for MK Film * Мэтт Маллинс в роли Джонни Кейджа — бывшей кинозвезды, ставшего агентом под прикрытием после окончания голливудской карьеры. В небольшом флэшбеке показано, как его убивает Барака. В ответ на вопрос о том, как он оказался в проекте, Маллинс сказал: «Я знаю Кевина Танчароена примерно пять лет, но у меня никогда не было возможности поработать вместе с ним. Несколько месяцев назад мне позвонил Кевин по поводу участия в короткометражке, которую он планировал тогда снять. Он прислал мне сценарий, и я был потрясён. На встрече с ним, он пояснил своё видение проекта, а я был так взволнован своим участием, что не мог дождаться, чтобы начать.»Exclusive Interview with Mortal Kombat Actor * Латиф Кроудер в роли Алана Зейна / Бараки — пластического хирурга, случайно убившего своего пациента, после чего убил еще две дюжины человек. Получив прозвище доктора-неудачника, Зейн проколол свое лицо, заточил зубы и хирургическим путем имплантировал пару металлических лезвий в запястья рук. В коротком флэшбеке он дерется с Джонни Кейджем, в конце обезглавливая его при помощи своих ручных лезвий (что является отсылкой к его добиванию «Обезглавливание» из Mortal Kombat II). Кроудер также известен своей ролью Эдди Гордо в фильме Теккен. * Йен Энтони Дейл в роли Ханзо Хасаши / Скорпиона — элитного убийцы Ширай Рю, предложившего себя полиции для убийства человека, которого он считает своим злейшим врагом. Как и в видеоиграх, его глаза полностью белые, без зрачков, также был показан его фирменный гарпун. В концовке фильма можно услышать его знаменитый боевой клич: «Иди сюда!» ( ). Дейл, как и Латиф Кроудер, принял участие в экранизации игры Теккен, в которой он сыграл Кадзую Мисима. * Ричард Дортон в роли Рептилии — серийного убийцы, родившегося с редким генетическим отклонением ихтиоз Арлекина, из-за которого кожа покрывается множеством чешуек, а глаза формируются в «вывороченном» виде. В фильме говорится, что он любит пожирать головы своих жертв, что является отсылкой к добиванию «Поедание головы» из видеоигр. * Джеймс Лью в роли Шанг Цунга, которого видно на фотографии на картинке предпросмотра для видео на YouTube. Также в фильме присутствуют возможные намёки на Страйкера и Нуб Сайбота, поскольку в фильме говорится о том, что Скорпион убил брата Саб-Зиро, ошибочно приняв его за своего врага. Производство и выпуск Первоначально появившись на YouTube, видео вызывало неразбериху на таких сайтах как IGN и 1UP.com, где не смогли чётко разобраться является ли данное видео вирусным роликом и если да, то что оно рекламирует — игру или фильм? От задействованных актеров поступала противоречивая информация, так, например, представители Уайта сказали, что это реклама грядущей новой части игры, тогда как Райан утверждала, что её появление в этом фильме состоялось лишь по дружбе и описала видеоролик как предпосылку к фильму. Танчароен снял фильм всего за $7,500. Критика Сам создатель серии игр Эд Бун отметил, что фильм «потрясающий»A million people asked me what I thought of the MK Rebirth video. Personally I thought it was awesome. Super high production quality! и у него «нет идей, как он был сделан»But I was just as surprised to see it as everyone else. I had no idea it was being made until it showed up on the internets. All 3 internets, хотя и заметил, что сценаристы «возможно, перешли черту» в своём «новом взгляде» на сюжет.Its TOTALLY different & probably crosses the line. But as a «re-imagining» and as a film piece on its own, u can’t deny its well put 2gether Примечания }} Ссылки * * [http://thoughtcatalog.com/2010/mortal-kombat-rebirth-movie-history-evolution-youtube-video-game/ Essay on the evolution of Mortal Kombat and the Rebirth short] en:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth es:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth pt:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Категория:Короткометражные фильмы